Hey what are Friends for ?
by Gomez Lili
Summary: One shot: when a tragedy came to the tipton hotel ,Maddie is there to show London that she can tell her everything, that she is always going to be her best friend and that she is not alone. Please reviw and tell me what you think. this tory is for the people that lose people well almost you can think whatever you want . thanks :)


_** One shot Please review and tell me what you think :) thanks **_

Mr. Wilfred Tipton Passed out , one day more and London Tipton turned to 20 years old and her father I can not be there to congratulate sadly.

She was always crying pass 5 days and everyone want to cheer her up but she even open the door of her room.

Everyone in the hotel was worried about the heiress she even want eat...

_( in the Lobby with Maddie , Zack , Cody, Carey and Mosby they were in reunion )_

Mosby said ' we got to do something to cheer London'

and Zack said ' i try to tall to her but she tell me that she don't want to talk to anybody ' he explain

and carey said ' i make her cookies but she said that she was no hungry '

and cody look at carey and said ' mom with are trying to cheer the girl not trying to sick her out '

Carey look at cody with a face of _what did you said to your mom?_

and mosby said ' i know i try to cheer the girl with a Monney but she even want money' said with a tone of preoccupied

and everybody was more worried about London

and Maddie Finnaly said ' well i think she need a friend right now i going to visit her'

and zack turned to were is Maddie and said ' please make her feel better '

and maddie look at zack ' will try my best '

and she go to the elevator.

_( now she is in the front of the door of london and she begging to knock and call her )_

**Maddie:** London PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR!

_( London still don't open and she said )_

**London:** go away whoever you are!

_( in the other side of the door )_

**Maddie:** Please london open the door is me Maddie your best friend

_( fanally London open the door and see maddie and said )_

**London:** i am sorry maddie but i need time so please go _( she was closing the door )_

**Maddie stop the door and her and maddie said :**

No i am not going out of here i want to talk to you i am worried and if you need more time you are going to look like me of skinny!

_( London don't said anything and let Maddie enter to her room )_

**maddie:** now sit down and listen to me ! _( she ordered to London)_

_( London sit down on a chair of the room and Maddie begging to talk )_

**maddie:** i know that you are upset of what happend just a days a go... and i respect of why are you crying and everything but you have to stop one day people are worried about you.

**and London stood up and said at loud :** people are don't worried about me i have no friends!

**and maddie said:** sit down London!

_(she sit down)_

**and maddie said:** people are relly worried about you Mosby is Crazy even zack even zack is worried about you! can you imagine people care about you they are your friends i am your friend and we care about you! you just don't want to belive that! people are trying to cheer you up and you just close the door in her faces! i know that is going to have time to process the death of your father only time can fix the damage but you have to stay strong and you know there is always a friend that you can talk about everything... but please eat something drink water and put your head up and tell the world that you will be okay and make the people proud about you...

_(and there was a mommet of silence ) ( but then London finally said to maddie )_

**London:** thanks maddie you know always what to said ... _( and she hug Mddie and she hug her back and the hug left beacause london begging to talk again) _I always wanted to have someone that you can trust and that knows understand, that knows advise, a friend like you, that is true friend his words are sincere clean as your friendship. Thanks for being my friend, that is all I can tell , Thanks for giving me, what I expected from you.

**Maddie: **you welcome everytime you need a friend just call me _( she smile and London too smile for the first time )_

**and london said :** i love you like a friend, i love you like a sister but i don't love you more because i am not lesbian_ ( they both laughed )_

**and maddie said: **let's go to see everyone

**london: **okay

_( in the lobby)_

Maddie yelled ' Look who deside to come to the world again '

everybody saw london and smile and hug her and mosby said ' oh london i was so wooried about you'

the cody said ' please don't scare us like this again '

and london said ' i will try'

and then carry said ' you want me to make you a cookie '

and london said fast to caery ' oh no thanks caery '

and then look at zack , and zack look at london and said ' girl you scare me, you know... you know you have me too i am your friend and you can talk to me everytime you want _( he said nervious and slow)_

_( and everybody said " awwww" )_

and london said ' thank zack and i will ' _( she smile and zack smile back)_

and mosby asked" and who convice you to leave your room ?"

and london respond ' the amazing maddie fizpatrick'

and maddie asked ' hey what friend are for?'

( and everyone smiled and they live there lives happy ever after )

THE END...

**Please tell me what you think thanks :D**


End file.
